Protectors, Zombies, and Wolf Demons
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: A mysterious figure raises the dead in order to terrorize Domino, and the Protectors. With the help from a mysterious wolf demon, the Protectors must defeat the zombies, or suffer the consequences... Rated M for gore.
1. Darkness

Instead of starting on the second season of The Demon Within, I decided to start on a zombie fic, which takes place in Domino as a mysterious stranger raises the dead from the grave, and has the corpses terrorize the citizens…and the Protectors of Domino as well. What could the stranger be planning, and why does it have to do with the Protectors? Read on, and find out! Note: This is my very first zombie fic, so please don't get mad at me if it isn't good. Some advice would be good on how to make it scarier. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, plot, and my OC, Kairi. Kilnorc owns Brian. Thank you.

Autumn had fallen around Domino City, Japan, and it was colorful for children and for adults as well. Leaves had fallen all around the city, drifting along the winds like feathers. Even the Protectors of Domino, a group of duelists sworn to protect the city from any evil, enjoyed this joyful and beautiful season. However, an evil was within the city that was slowly rising to the surface. An evil that lurked below the city.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop, around 8pm**-

The Protectors, all except Inuyasha, who had no interest in video games, played Halo 2 on Brian's X-Box that he brought with him from America. So far, Yugi was killing them all with his Elite Sword, while Joey was trying to kill Kairi with his rocket launcher. Kairi wielded a Plasma Rifle, a Needler, and a few Plasma Grenades. Brian, however, had a sniper rifle and a plasma rifle as well, and was successfully killing the King of Games, while Joey was chasing after Kairi in a Warthog. Finally, after a few minutes of plasma grenades flying everywhere, Kairi finally turned off the game.

"That was a great Slayer match," Joey commented, leaning back on the couch. The others nodded in agreement, smiles on their faces. "It's too bad that nothing has happened these past few weeks."

"You got that right, Joey," Brian replied from the kitchen, carrying a few cans of Coke, Dr. Pepper, and an IBC Root Beer for Kairi. "Ever since those vampires left Domino, nothing very interesting has been happening." Yami entered the room from upstairs, a vacant expression on his face.

"Lights out," he ordered. Groans of disappointment greeted him.

-**Graveyard**-

A cloaked figure stood before the many graves of the dead, a black candle in its hand. A large flame exploded from the candle as the figure began to speak loudly into the night.

"Lord of the Dead, hear my call!" the figure shouted. "I ask of thee to raise the dead, and release them upon this city. I AM WORTHY OF YOUR POWER!" The flame began to die down as a rotting hand broke through the surface of the earth, bits of soil and grass flying everywhere. The figure smiled from beneath the hood as more rotten hands greeted it. The hands were followed by loud groans and distorted faces of those who had died. Their eyes glowed crimson as they climbed out of their graves, and slowly followed the figure out of the graveyard, and into the night.

Was this a good intro? Don't worry. Some gore is coming up in later chapters.

Review please!


	2. Strangers

The second chapter of Protectors, Zombies, and Wolf Demons is now underway! Who was the person who released the zombies from their prison from the underworld? And what is their purpose? Read on, and find out! Note: There is some mild gore in this chapter, but in later chapters, the gore shall build.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, plot, and my OC. Thank you.

-**In a dark alleyway**-

A figure in shadows stealthily moved through the alley, its yellow eyes glowing from the nightly darkness. Its shadow resembled a wolf, while its true identity remained a mystery. It saw a few shadows come towards the alley, approaching fast. The figure fled as the figures were revealed. One of them had a black wing on its back, its face hidden by a black hood attached to a black sweater. The one next to it held a shotgun, glancing around at anything that moved. His brown hair ruffled in the wind. The other two looked almost alike, but one was shorter than the other.

"Kairi, are you sure that you saw undead corpses over here?" Brian asked, lifting his shotgun, and then quickly lowering it. The hooded figure nodded, and lowered the hood to reveal a girl with blonde hair, but with crimson eyes. She gripped a sword hilt that hung from her belt. Suddenly, they saw zombies make their way slowly towards them. One of them was a child, while the others were most likely its parents. Brian cocked his shotgun while Kairi and Yami pulled out their swords. The figure from before watched the battle unfold from the safety within the shadows.

"Eat lead, you corpse!" Brian cried, placing his shotgun into the male zombie's mouth. He fired the shotgun, which caused the zombie to explode into millions of rotten pieces.

"Ew," Kairi commented as she sliced the child's head off, while Yami thrust his sword down the remaining zombie's throat. They then wiped their weapons and continued on their way.

"They seem to be experienced fighters," the figure whispered, padding slowly after them. "I must help them in order to fulfill the legend of my people." As the night began to quiet down, the cloaked figure appeared before the other.

"You shall do nothing," the cloaked one hissed as the wolf like figure growled. "They shall be dead before you know it, Lukara." With that, the cloaked figure disappeared, leaving the one called Lukara speechless.

Who is Lukara, and what is the other figure planning? Sorry if this chapter wasn't good.

Review please!


	3. The Mysterious Boy

The third chapter of Protectors, Zombies, and Wolf Demons is now underway! A new character has been revealed, but only his name. Who is Lukara, and what is his purpose with the gang? Read onward, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, plot, and OC. Thank you.

The autumn breeze flew around the Protectors while the mysterious Lukara watched them from the shadows. They were destroying a few corpses, many body parts scattered all over the ground. Joey deactivated his Duel Disk, as did Yugi, while the others lowered their weapons.

"Oh, man," Kairi panted, wiping the blood off her sword. "That was tiring, wasn't it?" The others nodded, and they walked off, Lukara following them in the shadows.

-**After a few blocks**-

"Guys, do you feel a strange presence around here?" Brian asked, stopping in his tracks which caused the others to crash into him. Kairi looked around her, gripping her sword's hilt, as did Yami.

"Might I be of assistance?" a voice whispered, a figure appearing from the shadows. It was a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and wore silver armor all over his body. He appeared to be of around 13. He bowed before them in greeting while they stared him down.

"Who are you, and what is your business in Domino?" Brian demanded, pointing his shotgun at the stranger. The boy pulled out a sword with a golden hilt, the blade glowing with a white light.

"My name is Lukara," the boy replied, using the sword to push the shotgun to the ground. "My business here is to help the Protectors defeat a great evil that has awakened."

"You mean the zombies?" Joey asked, waving Lukara off. "No thanks. We can take care of them." Lukara shook his head, and continued.

"Someone is releasing the dead upon this city, transforming its citizens into the undead themselves. Already, almost half of the city has been transformed. Soon, they shall aim the transformations at _you_."

"Excuse me," Kairi whispered. "In case you didn't know, I can transform into a zombie, so that won't affect me." Joey and the others nodded in agreement. Lukara held his sword up to her throat.

"It won't be long until your zombie form falls victim of the evil plaguing this city," he hissed, canine fangs showing in the light of the moon. "As will the rest of your friends. Just look!" He waved his arm all around, and they noticed the zombie forms of their friends, Rebecca Hawkins, Duke Devlin, Tea Gardener, and Tristan Taylor. The group was flabbergasted.

"How did this happen?" Yugi stuttered, tears flowing down his face. Lukara then transformed into a wolf right before their eyes, his eyes glowing.

"I shall explain later," he barked. "Now, follow me!" He raced off towards the Kame Turtle Game Shop, the others in pursuit.

"Is it me, or is this Lukara guy a wolf demon?" Joey asked Brian, who shook his head in response.

Is Lukara a wolf demon? And will the Protectors become zombies themselves? Find out in chapter four!

Review please!


	4. Explainations

The fourth chapter of Protectors, Zombies, and Wolf Demons is now underway! Lukara has been introduced to the gang, but what help is he to them? Could he possess a new power? And who is the cloaked figure that is causing this chaos? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

As the gang raced down the zombie filled streets of Domino, Lukara, in his wolf form, rammed into quite a few corpses that were headed their way. When he reverted back to his human form, a few streaks of blood ran down his face like small red streams. His sword was placed in a gold and silver sheath that was connected to his armor.

"So, where are you from, Lukara?" Joey asked, panting from running too quickly. The boy turned to the Protectors, and revealed his canine fangs to them.

"I come from a far off kingdom to kill this assassin that is after me," he explained. "It seems that he has already made it to this city, and has unleashed the undead."

"What does he look like?" Kairi asked, sitting down on the sidewalk. "We'll need to know in order to help you."

"No one knows," he sighed, also taking a seat on the ground. "He hides in a tattered black cloak, and all that can be seen are his menacing, skeletal hands and his katana that he carries all the time." Joey rolled his eyes, and let out an exasperated groan.

"Figures we would run into an evil guy," he groaned, but Lukara frowned at the comment.

"He is more evil than you could even comprehend, Joseph," the knight explained, shaking his head. "With one hit, you would be dead in a millisecond." Joey stared at the smart comment, and clenched his fist in anger. When the rest of them stood up, Brian looked around, his eyes wide.

"Has anyone seen the Pharaoh?" he asked in a hushed voice as the zombies began to surround them.

What has happened to the Pharaoh? Can the gang find him in time before the zombies kill them all? Find out in chapter five, Search for a King.

Review please!


	5. Search for a King

The fifth chapter of Protectors, Zombies, and Wolf Demons is now underway! Can the gang find Yami before the zombies kill them all? Read on, and find out! Note: There is MAJOR gore in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

The zombies began to surround the gang, who pulled out their weapons. Brian placed a few bullets into his shotgun, and cocked it.

"Time to blow up some zombies!" he cheered. "Yee-haw!" He began to fire at the corpses while the others slashed at them. Kairi thrust her sword down one zombie's throat, while Brian blasted at another, causing its internal organs to fly everywhere. Lukara's sword began to glow, and another zombie flew into a brick wall, its brains splattering everywhere. After the battle, many destroyed bodies lay in front of them, and they continued their search for the missing king.

"I can sense him, guys," Lukara whispered as they neared the Domino Museum. "But, he isn't quite human…" Kairi stopped, and pointed at the Museum.

"He's in there," she muttered, sheathing her sword. "I can feel it." She then made her way towards the door, and saw a figure standing in front of it. Brian saw the figure too. It was a man with tri-colored, spiky hair, and triangular indigo eyes. His arms were crossed as he leaned against a pillar.

"MY KING!" Brian yelled joyously, racing towards the Pharaoh. Suddenly, Yami launched out at him, groaning evilly. His skin was rotten, and his eyes glowed crimson. Lukara pulled out his sword, and growled at the new zombie Yami.

"So, you finally made it, Lukara," a voice hissed from the rooftop. "I knew that you would find the Pharaoh here, so I transformed him into one of the undead as he was 5,000 years ago." It was a cloaked figure, who was floating on the very top of the roof, his skeletal hands glowing in the moonlight.

"Ludor," Lukara muttered, unsheathing his sword. "I knew that you would capture him."

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. Forgive me! Who is Ludor, and what is he planning to do with the rest of the gang? Find out in chapter six!

Review please!


	6. Ludor

I'm sorry about the wait. I've had a case of writer's block with this, so be warned. This chapter may be short, so, please don't be mad if it is. Ludor has been introduced, but who is he? Is he a zombie, or a greater evil? Can the remaining Protectors stop him before they are transformed themselves? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

The strange figure, who was known as Ludor, leapt off the roof, floating downward to their level. His skeletal hands reached out for Lukara, but he jumped away, his eyes burning with anger. Kairi pulled out her sword, but Joey and Brian held her back. The now zombie Yami limped over to the stranger, his eyes burning with a fiery rage.

"Why are you here, Ludor?" Lukara hissed, each word filled with venom.

"I want to please my master by fulfilling my duties," the figure laughed, reaching for the hood. "Since I knew that you would be hiding here, I decided to have a little bit of help to search for you. Just look around you, Lukara. All around you are the undead. They feed on the living, but since there is no living among them, they'll have to settle for you." Lukara looked around him in fear, and noticed that the other Protectors, excluding Yugi and Brian, were now covered with rotting skin, tattered clothes, and had glowing crimson eyes. Kairi had resumed her normal zombie form, but her eyes were burning with evil and hate.

"You fiend!" Joey roared, leaping at Ludor, but the figure removed his hood to reveal a girl with bright red hair, and brown eyes. "Serenity?"

"Joey, stop!" Lukara yelled. "He can assume the visions of people that we know. Don't let him distract you! We go for the zombies first, and then we take him out."

"Good plan, but…how the hell can we do that?" Brian asked, cocking the shotgun.

"Simple, we just destroy the zombies by cutting off their heads, but for you, you just blast away." Brian nodded, while Lukara waved his hand. Two swords appeared in both Yugi and Joey's hands, the blades glistening. Lukara pulled out his sword, and pointed it at Ludor.

"Prepare to be sent to Hell," he spat.

What will happen as the battle begins? Find out in chapter six!

Review please!


	7. A Final Goodbye

The seventh chapter of Protectors, Zombies, and Wolf Demons is now underway! Ludor's…well, almost true form has been revealed. What will happen as the zombies and their leader make their attack on the remaining Protectors? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

The zombies drew closer to the remaining Protectors while Ludor laughed evilly in the background, the face of Serenity disappearing as he placed the hood back over his head. Brian cocked his shotgun, and aimed it at two zombies.

"This could be challenging," Joey remarked, taking hold of his new weapon. "But as long as we stay true to our friends, we can beat Ludor, and save them." Yugi nodded, crystal tears flowing from his eyes at the sight of the zombie Yami. Brian began to fire rapidly at the zombies while the swordsmen slashed at them. Joey stopped as Zombie Kairi appeared in front of him, grinning evilly.

"Zombie or not," he muttered. "I'm afraid that I have no choice but to hurt you." He shouted a battle cry, and slashed at Kairi's sword arm, which fell with ease as her sword clattered to the ground. The zombie screeched in pain, and took hold of Joey's neck.

"Hold on, Joey!" Brian yelled, moving his shotgun to Kairi. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Forgive me, Ra for killing one of your faithful servants." He fired a lone slug, and it flew towards Kairi's head. The bullet plunged itself into the zombie's neck, blowing the head off the body completely. The head flew around like a ball until it landed on a pillar of the museum, splattering into pieces.

"You think you can stop my army?" Ludor shrieked with laughter. "It'll take _years_ to kill the undead! You should just give up!" Lukara focused his attention towards Ludor, and smiled.

"Wrong, Ludor," he grinned, holding his bloodstained sword up to the sky. "You seemed to have forgotten that I wield the legendary sword, Rekana! Behold its power!" Flashes of lightning appeared from the sky as the sword began to glow with a bright golden light.

"O, Great Sword, I call upon thee," he recited as the lightning strikes began to rain down upon the zombies, killing them instantly. "I ask of thee to destroy the evil that has befallen this city, and allow it to never again show itself to the Earth!" He turned to the Protectors, who were transforming back to normal. "Farewell, my friends. May your city's dead rest in peace."

"Where will you go?" Yugi asked, wind whipping around them. The sword's glow became brighter as Ludor began to scream in pain.

"I…WON'T…LOSE!" he screeched. He pulled off his hood, and the gang could just see his face. It was a man with piercing red eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. He had two scars on both of his cheeks. "I MUST WIN TO FULFILL MY MASTER'S WISHES!" The light that Lukara's sword produced grew brighter and brighter by the minute.

"Be gone, Ludor!" the Protectors shouted, and the screams began to fade as a shimmering violet vortex appeared as the light faded. Ludor was holding onto a pillar with all his might, but the wind that was coming from the vortex was pulling him in. He finally gave in, and let go, smiling evilly.

"Just you wait, Lukara," he hissed as he disappeared. "I'll kill you yet! Just you wait!" Lukara placed his sword into the sheath, and stepped in front of the portal.

"I have to return to my world now," he whispered, bowing. "But I am certain that we will meet again someday." He held up his hand to Yami, and the Pharaoh took hold of it firmly.

"Be strong in all that you do," the king replied, "and you will succeed." Lukara stepped backward, and disappeared without another word.

Has peace really been restored in Domino? Find out in chapter eight, Ten Thousand Fists.

Review please!


	8. Ten Thousand Fists

This is the final chapter of Protectors, Zombies, and Wolf Demons. Sorry if it wasn't gory enough. Anyway, Lukara has returned to his home world, leaving the Protectors to drown in memories. Has peace really returned to Domino? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Kairi placed their swords in front of the graveyard as a landmark. Brian fired a grenade launcher, and it exploded in the air before the shell landed with a soft _thud_. They all bowed their heads, their eyes shadowed as dawn approached silently across the sky.

"Do you think that Lukara made it back to safety?" Yugi asked Yami back at the game shop. The former pharaoh nodded, closing his eyes. Brian was polishing his shotgun while Kairi was listening to her new Disturbed CD, "Ten Thousand Fists". Joey was by himself, playing Halo 2 on Brian's X-Box. Brian looked over as Joey roared in frustration.

"Stupid Elite killed me!" the blonde screeched, nearly about to throw the controller down. His rage suddenly stopped as the others heard Kairi sing along to the song "Ten Thousand Fists".

"_You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of ten thousand fists in the air_," she sang. She then turned off the CD, and noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What?" Yami walked over, and played the song again. The music blared on the stereo, almost breaking the windows.

"I have an idea…" the Pharaoh whispered, smiling.

-**Domino Stadium**-

A cloaked figure appeared in front of the stadium, where the Dueling Death Roses were preparing for their concert. It seemed to glide along the ground as it entered the abandoned stadium.

Inside, however, Yugi wasn't practicing. He stood on the stage, looking out at the empty stadium. He sighed as the cloaked figure sat down in the front row.

"Yugi," it hissed, calling him over. The boy jumped off the stage, and made his way towards the stranger. "It's me, Lukara. I just wanted to wish you guys' best of luck tonight. I'll be watching." He reached into the cloak, and pulled out a small flute.

"What's this for?" a puzzled Yugi asked. Lukara smiled as he lowered the black hood.

"When you are in need, just play this," he whispered. "I'll be there to help whenever I can." Yugi placed the flute into his jacket as the others were calling his name.

-**A few hours later**-

The stadium was packed with the citizens, who couldn't remember being a zombie from days before. They cheered as the lights on the stage dimmed, and Brian appeared from the shadows, holding the microphone stand. Behind him, in the shadows, the others stood, waiting for his signal.

"I would like to give a shout-out to the Protector's new friend, Lukara," he shouted, waving to the knight in the audience. The spotlight dimmed, and the stage was in complete darkness. Music began to fill the air as smoke billowed onto the stage. The lights suddenly glowed back to life, and the entire stage was revealed as Brian began.

Brian:

**_Survivor, survivor. _**

_**One more goddamn day when I know what I want **_

_**And my want will be considered tonight, considered tonight. **_

_**Just another day when all that I want will mark me**_

_**As a sinner tonight, I'm a sinner tonight, yeah. **_

All:

**_People can no longer cover their eyes._**

_**If this disturbs you, then walk away.**_

_**You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of**_

_**Ten thousand fists in the air.**_

Kairi:

**_Power un-restrained, dead on the mark _**

_**Is what we will deliver tonight, deliver tonight.**_

_**Pleasure fused with pain this triumph of the soul**_

_**Will make you shiver tonight, will make you shiver tonight, yeah.**_

All:

**_People can no longer cover their eyes._**

**_If this disturbs you, then walk away._**

_**You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of**_

_**Ten thousand fists in the air.**_

Brian:

**_We are the ones who will open your mind._**

_**Leave the weak and the haunted behind.**_

Kairi:

_**We are the ones who will open your mind.**_

_**Leave the weak and the haunted behind.**_

Yami:

**_We are the ones who will open your mind._**

_**Leave the weak and the haunted behind.**_

Yugi:

**_We are the ones who will open your mind._**

_**Leave the weak and the haunted behind.**_

All:

**_People can no longer cover their eyes._**

_**If this disturbs you, then walk away.**_

_**You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of**_

_**Ten thousand fists in the air.**_

**_Ten thousand fists in the air._**

_**Ten thousand fists in the air!**_

At the last word, the crowd and the band members punched the air, Lukara included. Yugi looked over at him, and smiled.

Did you like it? Was it a good ending?

Review please!


End file.
